gay_space_rock_hell_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chrysotile
Appearance Current Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Aenean commodo ligula eget dolor. Aenean massa. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Donec quam felis, ultricies nec, pellentesque eu, pretium quis, sem. Nulla consequat massa quis enim. Donec pede justo, fringilla vel, aliquet nec, vulputate eget, arcu. In enim justo, rhoncus ut, imperdiet a, venenatis vitae, justo. Nullam dictum felis eu pede mollis pretium. Integer tincidunt. Cras dapibus. Vivamus elementum semper nisi. Aenean vulputate eleifend tellus. Aenean leo ligula, porttitor eu, consequat vitae, eleifend ac, enim. Aliquam lorem ante, dapibus in, viverra quis, feugiat a, tellus. Phasellus viverra nulla ut metus varius laoreet. Quisque rutrum. Aenean imperdiet. Etiam ultricies nisi vel augue. Curabitur ullamcorper ultricies nisi. Nam eget dui. Gemstone Chrysotile sport her square shape gem right at the base of where her neck and body meets. Its is a dull green color and it is surround but a collar of fluff. MORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HERE Older forms Base= |-|First Regen= |-|Second Regen= |-|Third Regen= |-|Fourth Regen= |-|Fifth Regen= According to Chrysotile she's been through roughly around 5 regenerations due to many fights involving Crocidolite. Recently went through another thanks to Hiddenite. Cracked Unknown Data. Corrupted While not much is known about her corrupt form since she's never taken that form, its describe as a vulture/flamingo gem monster. Very sharp and jagged beak with no eyes with a very long neck and slender body. Fluffy area can be found around where the neck and body meets as well as the head where it has a fluffy crest. She's much faster corrupted making her a very hard gem monster to take down. Personality Likes: *Pleasing others of a higher authority *Order *Groups *Being seen as a leader *Technology Dislikes: *Going against the word of someone *Chaos *Not being as smart as other gems *Being alone Favourite Food: '''Doesn't eat '''Favourite Drink: '''Doesn't drink '''Favourite Color: '''Dark green '''Overall personality: *Very calm in most situations *Overthinker *Not aggressive *Very submissive when nervous *Natural born leader *Plays by the rules type of gem *Social butterfly *Loves to talk *Disconnect when it comes to other's needs *Weak-minded Abilities Strengths: *Very, very fast gem when it comes to fights, very hard to land a hit on her when she is moving *Combined with her weapon this make her a very tough foe in the speed and aglity department in fights *Uses ambushes in order to get the upper hand in fights *Skilled gem warrior Weaknesses: *While she's fast, her landing hits are not as strong *Very easy to manipulate *Has a lot of skills that she has yet to learn *Doesn't quite understand how the world outside of her little group works Abilities: *While a very weak skill right now that she is working on improving, can read thoughts of other gems. It takes lot of focus to do so and is very exhausting on Chryso. *Poisonous to living creatures, needs to be in prolonged contact with them to have effect *Another ability she hasn't unlocked, being able to leviate her weapon and fling it at will Shapeshifting: *Very rusty on the skill. She know how to shapeshift but really never did it as she saw it as a useless skill to have. Weapon To best describe Chryso's weapon is a trident. It has three crystal like points on one end while the other end has one crystal tip. Its a long weapon that stand about the same height as her and functions greatly in both close range as well as long range. She can throw it much like a spear. History *Created in Kindergarten *Was brought to Hiddenite and was told she was to follow her orders. Was briefly told what her purpose of being created was: To make a fusion of asbestos class gems as a weapon *While waiting for the other gems to come out of the ground, spends a lot of time training under Hiddenite to become a skilled gem warrior *About 1,000 years in, Anthophyllite shows up and is tasked with teaching her the ropes on how things are to work. *Soon after getting Antho on the tracks, Actinolite appears and does the same with success. Start working on training the group to better thenselves as well as prepare them for their greater purpose *Then comes Crocidolite. *Well Croc is getting the ropes but there its clear something isn't 'right' with this gem. Tries to work with her but is interrupted when both Amosite and Tremolite show up within days of each other and is forced to focus her attention to them. *Manages to get everyone trained but still is noticing Croc's lack of wanting to do things with them and growing rather distant with them. *One evening Chryso and the group are tasked to wipe out the weaker gems in the Kindergarten that weren't passing marks to be warrior. They start smashing many, many weaker gems. She oversees the whole thing as it goes on. *This in turns attracts Crocidolite who hear the noise of gems screaming. *Croc does the complete opposite and turns on her own 'siblings', poofing all of them and then procceeding to attack any other gem that attempted to stop her from defending the weak. *Reforms right around the point where Hiddenite banishes Croc in hopes she might eventually come to her senses *Gem War starts, Chrysotile fight on the Homeworld side along with her siblings *Towards the end of the war her and other had planned to retreat back to the Homeworld with Hiddenite. This was all going well into they come to find the ship destroyed with Croc smashing it to render it worthless. *Witnesses Hiddenite utterly lose it and attempts to try to cheer her up, it fails miserably. *Hiddenite now order the five of them to hunt down Crocidolite in an attempt to still carry out the mission despite it being moot now *So spends several thousand years trying to catch Croc but to no luck. *Encounters Croc one day with another gem, Carnelian. Her and Anthophyllite attempt to capture Croc but fail when she ends up fusing with Carn and ultimately getting their butts handed to them by said fusion. *Few weeks later finds Croc at their base's steps. Comes up with an ambush idea of outnumbering Croc which does work, they surrounded her and Hiddenite landed the hit to poof Croc. *Hangs back and kinda watches as Hiddenite attempts to 're-educate' Croc on what she is suppose to be. During that period they also capture Carnelian as another tool to make Croc listen *This all goes well until Sard wakes up and begins to trash the base and ended up fusing with Carnelian to form Calcedony. Chrysotile is poofed by Cal who swung their mallet right at Chrysotile who was attmepting to get Hiddenite's help. *Regenerates at the new base and probably got some form of a verbal beat down from Hiddenite. *Starts talking with Anthophyllite about Hiddenite and maybe there might be a way to get her back to her former self. They decide to set out to seek help on fixing her. *Stumble upon Crocidolite who basically tells them to forget about her and to become their own gems. Decides to stay around Croc to learn just that. It actually goes over pretty well as she experiences things she never did. *During one experience encounters Agate and Black Opal and ends in having to save Croc from getting her face beat in by Agate. *Hanging back at one of Croc's caves when a strange droid shows up and a projection starts talking to them. The gem in the projection asks them to protect some areas for them. After much back and forth, agrees to it while Croc refuses and leaves angry. *Ends up guarding the Lunar Sea Spire on her own but that doesn't work out when she realizes the spire is gone, she was duped *Strts to make her way back to the asbestos group and passes through Strawberry Fields. Encounters two very large gems, Pallasite and Alacranite *Reunites with her group only for tension to arise. This ulimately cause the group to separate due to Chryso's request to go and look for Hiddenite. *All by herself now and on the search, eventually finds Hiddenite back at the old base. *Tells her about her encounters with the strange droids but wasn't able to provide much information. When attempting to try to gain back Hidden's trust, she is ultimately poofed by her witht he swing of the glaive *Reforms a bit later where she and Antho attempt to try to get through Hidden to no avail. Decides to follow Hidden to watch over her and see what exactly she is planning to do. Relationships Positive Neutral Negative Fusions *N/A Trivia *Fusion dance style: ??? *Musical instrument: ??? *Was the first gem I came up with after I created Croc since I wanted to have an entire group of asbestos gems *I got the idea to make her a very tall gem with a 'leader' like look to her *Her name is pronouced (Chrys-o-tile) Gemology *Chrysotile is found with Seprentine, mostly mined and found in Canada *It is the most commonly used asbestos that can be found in roofs, floors, ceilings and walls in homes and other buildings *Other uses include being used in various automobile parts, gasket seals and pipe insulation. The threads can even be woven into clothing and is proven to be very heat resistant *Its has been said that it take a long time for exporsure from it to start causing asbestos related illnesses. *Chrysotile is known for honestly, sincerity, integrity and resourcefulness. Boosts telepathetic endeavors with sending and recieving messages. *It helps with finding one's true self by breaking down blockages that causes it. Importantly it help release the control of others while finding self worth. Gallery Chryso Form Base.png Chryso Form 1.png Chryso Form 2.png Chryso Form 3.png Chryso Form 4.png Chryso Form 5.png Category:Kindergarten